User talk:MalornexDeathtalon
Re: Recent Ban MalornexDeathtalon, First I'd like to apologize for the quick (and admittedly brash) action action I took blocking your account. I wasn't in a particularly good mood today, and I let that affect my actions. Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner, but I had to leave my computer almost immediately after I blocked you. This fact was also part of why I took such sudden action. I will unblock your account immediately after I finish writing this. As far as what caused me to block you in the first place, you moved pages several times without checking the page history (things like Gunner strategy had been moved to that name just a day or two before your attempts to move them back to Gunner Strategy. A quick rule of thumb that is followed on many other wikis, gaming wikis specifically, is that if it's not mentioned a specific way in the game, only capitalize the things that the game has capitalized (and if you'd like, I can point you to a few wikis/articles as examples). Also, when disambiguating between two things with the same name (e.g.: Assassin and Assassin), to follow Wikipedia's example, they use the shortest disambiguating term necessary, put it in parentheses, and use lower case. Again, checking the history of Assassin (skill) will show that it was moved to that name from Assassin (Skill) and the reason why. Finally, if you ever want to experiment with something like a layout for a template or page in general, you can edit and save to your heart's content on the Project:Sandbox page, or even make your own pages in your user space by going to your user page (http://mondaynightcombat.wiki.com/wiki/User:MalornexDeathtalon or click on the MalornexDeathtalon link in the upper right corner), adding a slash (/) after your name, and enter the title of the page you want to create (User:MalornexDeathtalon/Any_page_name_here). Because pages like that are in your user namespace, you're completely free to do whatever you'd like with them. Then, after you're done, you can copy the code to a regular page in the wiki. You can also hit the "Preview" button at the bottom of the editing area to see what your edit looks like without actually saving it to the page. Once again, I'm sorry for my largely unwarranted actions, but this is a very young wiki, so please try to look around before making large edits by yourself. Minrice2099 02:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it! Really, it's my fault for acting so brashly. I could have easily left you a message like I'm doing right now, but my nervers were a little high and I let that get in the way of my better judgment. And remember that you can experiment all you want here: Project:Sandbox or in your user namespace User:MalornexDeathtalon/LikeThisRightHere. I'll be working on templates for the next week or so, so if you want to get to know the ins and outs of Parser Functions and how they make templates work better, just message me! Good luck and happy editing, Minrice2099 06:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Shuriken or the Blade? The Shuriken or the Blade? Endorsement pages Hi! Would you mind reading the discussion here and here? Minirice and I are trying to decide on how to handle Armor vs. Armor Endorsements (as an example); do we group everything related to a pro's health, including endorsement data, onto a single page? Or do we differentiate between the stat (which does have a bit to discuss) and the endorsements? We could use someone else's input. --Nealpro 04:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm aware of what you're doing :). I was simply inviting you to join our discussion. No one is upset :). --Nealpro 04:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Match-up winner See Talk:Assault match-ups#Match-up winner. Comments requested Hi! I've been working hard on Assault strategy and have some questions and plans I'd like feedback on. As one of our active editors, I'd appreciate any comments you can add to the discussion on Talk:Assault_strategy. Strategy pages will be really important for the growth of the wiki, so it's important that the editors come up with consensus on how to build them! --Nealpro 19:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC)